


Lost detective

by RandomNotepad



Category: Osmosis (TV 2019), Osmosis Jones (2001)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomNotepad/pseuds/RandomNotepad
Summary: Ozzy is lost in his new role and misses the thrill of the hunt.
Relationships: Maria Amino/Drixenol "Drix" Koldreliff, Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones/Thrax
Kudos: 4





	Lost detective

Ozzy lay, uncomfortable but his head was pounding, and the coolness of his desk outweighed his discomfort. His membrane throbbed painfully as Drix entered the office and slammed the door. Looking sheepish he gave Ozzy a soft apology as the white blood cell turned his face on the desk and glared at him. Dander barked at Ozzy’s feet and he gave the dog a quick pat before forcing himself to sit upright and groaned at the effort. 3 weeks. 3 stinking weeks they had been stuck on this case. The symptoms made no sense. One day it was cold like, then flu and recently mild symptoms of heartburn. They had ended up in a very bad argument over what Drix stated was an obsession to be the hero again. For that hunt and chase he had experienced with Thrax. That exhilaration of locking minds with a criminal who had bested so many before. The rush Ozzy had called it, Obsession Drix called it which had begun a 3-hour shouting match full of venom and hurtful words from both parties which had only stopped when Maria and the Chief had burst in and pulled the men off each other and separated them for a few days.

In Drix’s head it was simple, different virus’ coming and going, no connections just the capture and prevention of different problems, but Ozzy felt there was a connection.

He’d spoken to Maria who had agreed with Drix (because of course she would), he’d spoken to the chief who had agreed with Maria, he’d even taken it to Mayor Spryman who always chose to side against Ozzy regardless of his record of arrests and correct hunches. It was infuriating.

Drix handed him his jacket as both males decided to call it a day. Hector had retired to bed hours prior, so the streets were deserted when Ozzy started his car. Only a handful of germs occupied the streets. Pulling into a known alley he waited. The Mole tapped on his driver side window.

This had become a habit of his. Trying in vain to get information on dead hunches. The Mole was more than happy to accommodate, mainly due to the large amount of credit Ozzy was handing over. Tonight, looked promising as the mole handed him a single envelope, better than the word of mouth he had heard the past few weeks. The Mole had already vanished by the time he’d rolled up his window again. The envelope contained a picture, the back was a date written in the mole’s shaky handwriting. The image was taken outside of the Right kidney, 4 germ goons emptying a large truck. Ozzy groaned and stuffed the photo into his jeans pocket before he headed down and out onto the motorway and took the junction towards the Kidneys. 

Being a private detective gave him certain perks but being a cop had given him more liberty to access buildings without a call ahead as the security guard reminded him grumpily.

Ozzy had put up a five-minute argument before giving up and hopping the fence at the far end, thanking the laziness of the guard who had only woken up from his nap due to Ozzy’s cars engine being flashy and loud.

\------------------

Entering the factory Ozzy made his way into the depo area, taking heed of the cameras and sticking to the shadows. It took him a good hour, but he eventually found the items he was looking for. 5 large crates that looked similar to the current 100+ crates in the depo but Ozzy was focused and looking for faults. The serial numbers were wrong. A 6 and 9 were just off on the 5 crates. Getting under the tarp covering them Ozzy held his phone in his mouth and used the flashlight as he pried open the top crate.

Dark blue pill shaped objects filled the crate. Ozzy used his sleeve to pull one out. It felt slightly cold. He pocketed it alongside the photo. Reclosing the crate Ozzy turned and his phone dropped from his mouth as he gasped in shock. A large claw mark adorned each crate, hidden behind a stuck-on label. Ozzy peeled the sticker with shaking hands. The large, thick and still red claw mark could only mean one thing. Thrax had survived. Picking his phone back up he managed to take an image of the claw before directing his attention to exiting

Exiting the building he had sat in his car for a few minutes trying to find a latch or switch on the pill object, he gave up and headed homeward.

After he had beaten Thrax and brought the DNA chain back, Frank had become healthier, fitter, he took an interest in Shane and the family had become stronger and happier. Unfortunately for Ozzy, Leah had gotten tired of his boyish charm and once again she had broken it off with him. The last he had heard before the mosquito took him and Drix away, she had begun seeing the new Mayor, Tom. He was happy for her. He had been even happier to be taken from Frank. To leave everyone behind. The constant need to keep living up to his new hype and the disgusted and dismissive looks from the public and his colleagues when he couldn’t had caused him to step away from the other cells. He’d spent more time with Drix. The two of them had become great friends and had spent every day together, enjoying each other’s company. He hadn’t needed the other cells, he didn’t want to stay, Frank didn’t need him anymore. He had outgrown his use. The only one who had ever seen how useful, clever, determined and resilient he was had been a virus. Once that virus was gone, so had his equal in the cat and mouse chase he had thrived on. 

When they had been taken to Hector, Ozzy had hoped to start a new life, a new title for himself, he and Drix. The perfect duo, then Maria had come into the picture. Ozzy liked her, she was tough, honest and had the same goal to protect and serve as he did. She had also bonded with Drix. He was happy for them. Any cell who saw them together would be lying if they didn’t find the pair adorable. But being a third wheel wasn’t Ozzy’s style and he was now more alone than ever. He and Drix were fighting more and he was beginning to close himself off to the world, again.

Ozzy lay on his bed, he couldn’t sleep, a cup of tea sat beside him, cold and abandoned, DNA chain around his neck and fingers fiddling with it as he often did when he felt anxious. Drix didn’t understand why Ozzy had kept it. He had to tell Drix, but what if he went straight to Maria with it. Hector PD would be all over this. The game would be over before it even started, they wouldn’t understand to hold back, to observe and play along. They would jump straight in with arrests and Thrax would be gone, he was too smart to be caught this early in the game. Did he even know Ozzy was in this body?

Ozzy had to know, putting on trousers and a band t-shirt he grabbed his leather jacket for sleuthing and made his way to get a cab, planning to hit up a few clubs and figure out Thrax’s plan.

The third club he tried was mobbed.

Luckily for Ozzy germs and cells partied as one here. She-cells danced happily with germs and he-cells drank brightly coloured cocktails elbow to elbow with virus’. The place felt oddly safe and welcoming. The bouncer had eyed Ozzy once before handing back his ID and wishing him a good night. The bartender sidled to him, large grin on her face as her four arms continued making cocktails as he spoke to her right head as her left head chatted to another patron. 

After sipping on a bright blue cocktail with green bubbles for a good 5 minutes he eyed the upper levels. A few tables were empty, to his surprise, considering how busy the place was. He watched as a couple were refused entrance to the higher levels by a very large and suddenly familiar face. One of the germs who had been emptying the truck stood, bouncer style at the staircase base. Double checking the man’s identity against the photo that had started to become cold with its close proximity to the blue pill he had forgotten to remove, Ozzy pocketed it and exited the club.

He used the drain to climb awkwardly to the first floor, he entered through a thankfully open window and into a staff area. Breaking into one of the lockers he studied the ID card of the employee before shaping his face to a resemblance (a brief glance would hide his true identity) and clipped both the ID to his leather jacket and pulled the apron around his small waist. 

He passed several employees, who gave him a quick busy greeting as they rushed past with drinks, a few boxes of class A drugs, one she-cell holding several filled drink glasses and one poor he-cell who was barely able to see over a mountain of paperwork. He would have to come back and check in on this club which he was highly suspecting of being a front for a lot more than virus and germ meetings.

He walked confidently along and through a few back doors, along dimly lit hallways. Making a mental note of signs and objects to navigate his way back. 

He could hear voices behind a large metal door at the end of a hall and slipping into the door prior he surveyed the empty storage room before turning off the light above him. He slowly pushed the door that connected to the busy room open 1\2 an inch and eavesdropped on the meeting taking place.

Several germs and virus’ sat in comfortable chairs either side of an expensive looking table. They chatted happily and loosely with each other as Ozzy got himself comfortable for a long wait.

It had been a good hour of listening to idle chit chat and gossip about which patron they would take home after the meeting until he finally heard the germs silence themselves and a familiar, suave voice took control of the room.

Thrax looked the imposing and deadly virus he was, but Ozzy could see the alcohol burns on his hands and neck that were not hidden by his thick black trench coat. That long deadly claw was tapping rhythmically as Thrax addressed the room before he began his speech. 

Ozzy couldn’t believe why these germs and viruses could believe such utter bullshit. Thrax promised so much and from the energy he was creating in the room, his charm was winning them over easily. Ozzy had begun recording the meeting as soon as the door had been opened and he could see the battery getting low as Thrax swept across the room, his physique looked larger, as if he was trying to counter his burns with strength. Proving to the germs in the room and his fellow viruses all over that he was still to be feared. 

He stood with his back to the storage room and Ozzy was embarrassed to admit but his mind quickly wandered to what was beneath those layers of cloth. Thick muscles? How far did the burns go? He was getting too relaxed in this storage room. His face had relaxed back to his normal form as he gazed with a strange feeling in his stomach through into the meeting room when his phone beeped loudly as it died. Ozzy moved quickly and snatched the phone back up and stuffed it into his jacket pocket as he looked back to the meeting room.

The storage door was flung open.

Orange eyes stared him down as Ozzy panicked. Kicking himself backwards he rolled towards the doorway and bolted out and into the hallway. The lights buzzed and flooded the hallway as feet thundered after him, Ozzy tried hard to focus as he followed his mental notes. Ducking past a few of the employees he heard a crash and shatter of glass as his chasers collided with the confused employees. Ozzy made it back to the staff room, lobbing the ID badge into the staff toilet he hooked his leg over the window ledge and prepared to jump.

Someone gripped the back of his apron and pulled with shocking strength. Ozzy was pulled onto his assailant and he quickly began to wriggle and lash out in an attempt to free himself. His foot connected with his captives’ groin and the germ let go with a grunt and the poor man doubled over on himself. Ozzy reattempted his escape, leg over the window ledge he gave a quick glance back to see Thrax standing in the doorway. A smirk forming as he held out a hand to stop the other germs and viruses going after the Detective who sat on the windowsill. 

Ozzy felt that familiar stir. The adrenaline. The chase was on. He felt the anticipation building.

Ozzy blew them a kiss, gave a mocking salute and leapt out into the night.

\------------------

His heart was racing, mind going at 100 mph. He had been right. Everything connected in his head fully as his headache finally vanished. His happy steps became slow then he froze. What was he going to-do? Thrax now knew he was in this body and he knew Ozzy had heard all of his plans. Why hadn’t he stopped him? If he was right in his thinking Thrax had been here for weeks, what happened to his record? Why was he taking his time? His plans at the meeting had seemed almost harmless compared to what he was capable of. He had said it would be months of symptoms and planning. If he was aiming for the medical books why wait? Ozzy felt a small headache coming on.

He arrived at the office in time to see Maria and Drix sharing a sweet kiss. He whistled loudly. “Adorable guys!”, Maria grinned as Drix’s face somehow turned a darker red. “You appear to be in a better mood today Oz” smiled Maria giving him a sharp shoulder tap as Drix ushered Dander inside the office before joining his fiancés side and greeting his friend. “You look like you have slept more than an hour also. Did you make any head way with our cases?”. Ozzy bit his tongue. He had made up his mind. “Drix I’m sorry for how I’ve been the past few weeks. It wasn’t cool of me to take my anger out on you and I’m sorry.” He meant every word. “I was thinking maybe we need a few days off. You know, time to clear the old membrane and get some sun?”. The pair looked at him as if he had grown another head, Ozzy thought of the bartender, that had been a really good cocktail. “That sounds like an excellent idea Ozzy. Truly, but… this is a massive step from where you’ve been this month? I’m not disagreeing you need to relax but won’t you focus on the cases?” Ozzy’s shoulders sagged. “I meant separately Drix man. I know how I’ve been. You and Maria deserve some time together. Me and Dander can bro it up and hit the beach. Do the whole single and mingle thing, right bud?” Dander barked enthusiastically. Maria and Drix shared looks before the room seemed to relax. They nodded encouragingly.

The three of them spent the next few hours redirecting their calls to an automatic reply, sorting out emails and booking hotels. Maria laughed at a few recommendations Ozzy forwarded to her as Drix blushed angrily and berated him for even thinking of a nude beach for the pair. Ozzy laughed open and honest, genuinely happy to be helping. 

In the back of his mind, he planned to have Dander kept safely with his neighbour, her own dog and Dander were great playmates. He had already spoken with her that morning.

Ozzy would never forgive himself if Dander got hurt on the wild and very dangerous mission Ozzy had planned to kick start once he got Maria and Drix to a safe location and away from any possible links to him if it went south. 

His smile saddened as he listened to his friends talking over day trips and restaurants.

That night Ozzy set his plan into motion; automatic emails placed on a timer to be sent in 3 days’ time if he didn’t return. A note to Maria left on his computer that he had unlocked and removed the password to. All the information he had on Thrax, the virus’ plan for Hector, where Dander was and a video of Ozzy apologising and giving a heartfelt goodbye in between tears if the worst happened and he was wrong on his assumptions of Thrax. Wiping his red and swollen face, Ozzy saved them in a file on the desktop titled I’M SORRY.


End file.
